ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cost of Living (episode)
The higher the fewer We have to remember to put something about the "Why is a mouse when it spins" question in here. See this Google Answer for a little more information. -- Tom 02:29, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) nude scene :"If viewed on a display with no overscan it can be seen that Majel Barrett is infact wearing clothing on set during the nude scene." Now, I'm not as much of an A/V nerd as i was when i was a young boy in the VCR era -- is there something wrong with me for not even understanding what this means? or why its here? -- Captain M.K.B. 17:27, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :The Wikipedia article on Overscan can answer this question. -- Answered on 11 August 2006 ::I don't believe this is actually true. I have a widescreen TV. I also have spent time as an amateur editor. I've viewed my own dvds of full-frame footage and have noted in the past that I can see the entire active picture on this television. Therefore, if Lwaxana had visible clothing beyond the traditional "action safe" rectangle, I would see it, as I do with my own footage. I just stepped through the whole sequence and not once can I see any clothing. Someone may have just assumed this was true and noted it here for attention. I suggest removing it unless we can get an image to support it. I cannot provide such an image from the DVD release because it is not there. --Buster Kincaid 03:32, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::There is some clothing visible. Not much and not for long, but there is. See this picture http://img161.imageshack.us/img161/2381/lwaxanase5.jpg 20:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The Wind Dancer I reverted the edit that said Dustin Diamond played the wind dancer. On the Parallax colony holograms page it says the IMDb is incorrect about this, so until someone can confirm that Diamond did play the part, the actor remains unknown - Bridge 16:06, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :It was previously established that Dustin Diamond did not play the role. -- Sulfur 19:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::And again, he did NOT play that role, no matter what other sites on the internet state. --Jörg 21:53, 26 January 2009 (UTC) nitpick removal :* Right after Lwaxana meets Alexander, Picard and Riker are walking together. The tip of a microphone can be seen above them and right after Riker looks :directly at it. :* Toward the end of the episode when Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) and Brent Spiner (Data) are in the turbolift bound for the :Bridge, Patrick Stewart is clearly wearing only three pips. :* If viewed on a display with no overscan it can be seen that Majel Barrett is, in fact, wearing clothing on set during the nude scene. :* The voice-overs that give the effect of telepathic communication between Lwaxana and Deanna were edited in; one can hear abrupt changes and drops in :Lwaxana's speech. The actress is leaving blank spaces as if reacting to telepathic communications that non-telepaths do not hear. wow...there sure were a lot of nitpicks in this episode – Morder 20:20, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Today, removed a readded reference to clothing seen in the nude scene.--31dot 21:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) And again, nitpick: * During the scene in the turbolift with Data and Captain Picard, the captain only wears the three rank pips of a commander. The foremost one seems to be missing, as a small hole is just visible in its place on the collar. Tom 12:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Internet Dating This is possibly the first mention of online dating in pop culture history (see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Online_dating_service#Pop_culture for more). Lwaxana agrees to marry Campio before even meeting him, having only exchanged profiles. In 1992, when this episode aired, such things hadn't been invented yet. Where in the Article could such a reference be inserted? --Brumagnus 08:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :It can't be added, as there is no way it could be a deliberate reference since, as you said, online dating hadn't been invented yet. We only list deliberate references pointed out by the production staff. That said, s have been around since the 1800s, and the system is very similar to what today is online dating, so if anything, it would be referencing that. Not that I have any first hand experience with it... :) - 08:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It would seem there should be some sort of "trivia" section for such tidbits, wouldn't you think?--Brumagnus 18:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not unless production people have referenced that. As in, stated that A was a reference to B. -- sulfur 18:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::This is a nitpick of a nitpick, but I can assure you that plenty of online dating happened in 1992. It sure wasn't OK Cupid, but anyone who spent enough time on BBSes or newsgroups back then certainly "exchanged a profile" or two in their time. Dating myself, 15:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Lwaxana/Computer At one point in this episode, Lwaxana directly address the Computer, which responds. Is this the only time Majel Barrett-Roddenberry "talks to herself" in Star Trek? I'm genuinely wondering, as I don't have a vast enough knowledge to know if there are other examples. --Anthony 18:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a good point. The article states "This episode also features a unique occurence in Star Trek. Majel Barrett is talking to herself, portraying both Lwaxana Troi and the computer voice of the Enterprise-D." but I remember Lwaxana Troi talking to herself (as the computer) in the episode .--Sid-Vicious (talk) 10:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, she did in Manhunt, asking the Computer where Riker was. 31dot (talk) 11:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::So, it's not a "unique occurence" as stated above and the information can be corrected. :)--Sid-Vicious (talk) 11:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Rare grammar flub from Data At around 20:55, Data is discussing a set of diagnostics that were run on the replicators in response to Lwaxana's sausage tea. He states this: "A level 4 diagnostic of the food replication systems have failed to detect any faults in the orientation terminals." Oops! I noticed this, and just had to tell somebody. Since this talk page was already as nitpicky as they come, I figured it'd fit right in. ;) 15:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :That's nice, but talk pages should be used to discuss changing the article and not merely to catalog nitpicks. 31dot 21:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC)